The Queen's Wish
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Lucy decides it's finally time to rejoin her real past. The person she was supposed to be. She leaves Fairy Tail of her free will to join Sabertooth linked in the arms of Sting and Rogue. She goes back to confront what she's been running from. But what was she running from? HIATUS probably the rest of my life.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu: LUCY! LUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!

Lucy: Oh hi Natsu!

I knew what was coming.

Natsu: Hey so uhmm we're gonna go on a job and we were wondering if Lisanna could come instead of you but only this one time! It's just she just got back and we wanna catch up and we don't want to bore you or anything. Sides well all go together next time!

Lucy: Sure! Of course Natsu! I don't see anything wrong with that. I'll just take a nice relaxing day to work on my novel!

Natsu: Somehow I knew you were gonna do that!

Lucy: You know me to well! But that's nothing to be proud of! It just means you're always invading my privacy!

Natsu: HAHAHA! Oh! Gotta go Luce! Catch ya later!

Lucy: Bye!

I gave him the biggest smile possible. As I watched him leave I felt it crack, a tear rolled down my cheek and I looked away. I'll do it this time, I will take a step towards my future.

I walked to the guild and opened the door.

Lucy: Good afternoon Minna!

Lots of people: Good afternoon Lucy!

I walked to the bar.

Mirajane: Your usual?

Lucy: Not today Mira I need to see the Master. Is he in his office?

Mirajane: Yeah I think he was doing paper work but it should be fine so just go in.

Lucy: Kay! Thanks Mira!

Mirajane: You're welcome!

I walked to the Master's office and knocked on the door.

Master: Who is it?

Lucy: Master? It's Lucy.

Master: Come in my child.

I opened the door and sat in the chair across from him.

Master: So what can I do for you today Lucy?

Lucy: I'd like to leave the guild. I don't think I'll come back but I promise one day we'll meet again.

Master: Why do you want to leave? Are you not happy? Did someone do something bad to you?

The Master looked worried and sad. I felt bad so I decided to ease his fears.

Lucy: No Master. This is just something I have to do. One of those things I have to do alone. I think I would like to move on from the past and give myself a new future. That's all. Everyone has been very nice to me! It just doesn't feel right.

Master: I see. I don't want you to go child but I will respect your wishes.

Master waved his hand across my palm and the mark disapeared. It feels like a weight on my heart vanished.

I looked at him and gave him a real smile. A smile filled with tears I refuse to shed.

Master: Come visit some time or send a little Lucy. No matter where you go you'll always be our friend and my child.

Lucy: Of course! Goodbye!

I walked out of the office and no one noticed as I walked out the doors but one thing held me back.

Lucy: MIRA!

Mirajane: YES LUCY?!

(they're shouting across the room and everyone is looking at them now fyi)

Lucy: TELL NATSU I LOVED HIM! AND I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE!

Mirajane: YOU'RE LEAVING?!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Lucy: SORRY EVERYONE!

I threw down the lacrima which shattered at my feet and transported me into the apartment of two certain dragonslayers. Sting and Rogue.

Sting: Oi! Blondie you finally chose?

Rogue: Welcome back Mistress.

Rogue to my left and Sting to my right I placed my arms in theirs and we walked to the guild gathering stares as we went. The triplet dragon slayers of Sabertooth were once again.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at Sabertooth's doors. With one each of their arms still entwined with mine they pushed open the doors.

Lucy: Hello members of Sabertooth. To those who remember and to those won don't the Queen is home.

Everyone: Welcome home your Majesty!

It was just a play. A nickname like Titania. Yet here it was taken deadly serious. I the Celestial Queen was the Queen of Sabertooth and even those who've just joined and have never seen me before knew it.

Minerva: What's this I hear about the Queen?

Lucy: Minny it's me.

Minerva: Onee-sama!

Lucy: Come here Minny.

Minerva ran into my open arms and sobbed into my neck. She hugs hard but it's okay I missed her hugs.

Minerva: Father will be so glad you're home.

A large smile graced her face and I knew everyone's jaw dropped right there. Minny was not one to smile, but she'll smile for me because she loves me and I love her.

Sting: Your Majesty the Master is waiting for you.

Lucy: I know. Minny let's go talk to Father okay? You said he wanted to see me right?

Minerva: I know I've just missed you so much! Onee-sama!

Lucy: I've missed you too.

Minerva: Now that you've joined us again will you go back to your old name?

Lucy: Do you want me to?

Minerva: It doesn't matter what you call yourself. You'll always be my Onee-sama.

Lucy: I think I will though. I miss it.

Rogue: Shall we call you by it from now on then?

His face was close to mine and I blushed a little. Was he always so handsome?

Lucy: Y-yeah.

Rogue: _Rin_. (It means Cold I thought it would fit her personality more now that I've changed it)

I blushed harder and knew everyone could see. Why do I feel like that when he says my name? I've never reacted this way before.

Sting: No fair I should be the one making her blush!

Rin: Shut up Stingy bee!

Sting: Don't call me that Blondie!

Rin: Why you-

Minerva: Onee-sama don't waste your breath on this trash. Father must be waiting.

Rin: Right let's go Mi-chan!

Minerva: Okay!

I grabbed her hand and we walked to our Father's office. I knocked on the door twice.

Master Jiemma: Who is it?

Rin: It's Rin and Minerva.

Master Jiemma: Come in my daughters.

I opened the door and we walked in together.

Master Jiemma: Nice to see you two getting along.

Minerva: Of course we would father! She's my dear Onee-sama!

Master Jiemma: Right. (I know he seems OC but I don't know how he would react to this sort of situation so please deal with it)

Rin: Father it's nice to see you again.

Master Jiemma: Same to you. It's good to see both my daughters together again. I think I can finally die in peace knowing you're in our family again.

Rin: Father don't speak of such things. Sides it wasn't your fault. I chose to leave of my own free will.

Master Jiemma: You did it for us though and that means something. You pretended to be the daughter of that horrible man.

Rin: It doesn't matter anymore he's already dead. He died of a heart attack I believe.

Master Jiemma: That's nice. So where do you want your mark?

Rin: Hmmmm... on the back of my right hand in yellow please.

Master Jiemma: Minerva get the stamp please.

Minerva: Yes father.

Minny got the stamp from the box and stamped me on the back of my right hand.

Rin: Hmm I like it. Tigers have always been a favorite of mine.

Master Jiemma: Better then fairies?

Rin: You know it.

Minerva: Hey Onee-sama?

Rin: Yes Hime?

Minerva: Since you don't have to pretend to be Lucy Heartfillia anymore do you want your clothes back?

Now that she reminds me I do miss my old clothes. I had to change my entire life to fit the lie but now I can change it all back.

Rin: Yes. Is it still in their apartment?

Minerva: Should be. I'm pretty sure they never went in your room. Only opened the door for the maid to clean it.

Rin: Well then that sounds nice.

We walked out of Father's office and back to the guild's common room.

Rin: Sting, Rogue I'll need my key back.

Sting tossed me a small metal object and I caught it with my right hand. It was my old key to their apartment. I used to room with them when I started really training and moved out of my Father's house. I attached it to the ring of celestial keys I had on my hip. I wonder what would happen to them now. I don't really want to abandon celestial magic but I don't need to conceal my real magic anymore. Maybe just for back up then.

Rogue: Rin.

Rin: Yes?

Rogue: Ready to go?

Even though he didn't show it there was a smile in his voice. A smile only I could see. I grabbed his hand as we started to walk. In the corner of my eye I saw him blush faintly. I knew it wasn't lost. He still likes me. If only I knew if he loved me though.

Rin: Rogue do you remember when we used to play in the pool together?

Rogue: Yeah you would make the waves raise up around me and try to drown me.

Rin: Hehehe~ Remember that one time I almost drowned you and I had to do CPR on you?

Rogue: Most embarrassing moment of my life.

Rin: Which part? The kiss or almost getting drowned by a girl.

Rogue: Deffinetly the drowned by the girl part. The kiss I didn't mind at all. I seriously thought I was in heaven till I realized I was wet.

Rin: I'm glad you liked it. You know we could do it again? Or have you forgotten our promise?

Rogue: I haven't.

I placed my other hand and placed it around his neck and pulled him to me as I sank my teeth into the base of his neck. I could feel him do the same to me. It hurt at first but it gradually dulled to a pleasant and peaceful feeling. I felt complete.

* * *

_Rogue: Hey Rin-chan._

_Rin: Yes Rogue-kun?_

_Rogue: Let's make a promise! That when we grow up we'll be each other's mates!_

_Rin: Okay! I wanna be Rogue's and only Rogue's!_

_Rogue: It goes both ways Rin-chan._

_Rin: Does that mean you'll be mine?_

_Rogue: Yup!_

* * *

Sting: I'm gonna leave you two behind if you don't hurry up!

Rin: Calm your tits dude.

Sting: I would just like to point out my tits are VERY calm Blondie!

Rin: Sting! You prick!

Rogue: Rin.

Rin: What is it?

Suddenly Rogue picked me up bridal style and was carrying me towards the apartment.

Sting: How come you never carry me Rogue! I wanna be a princess too!

Rogue: Are you a girl?

Sting: ON THE INSIDE!

Rogue: The outside does count.

Sting: Pfft so mean Rogue.

Rin: Shut up Sting you're so obviously gay.

Sting: Am not!

Rin: Are too!

Sting: AM NOT!

Rin: ARE TOO!

We argued back and forth as we headed towards the apartment. We finally reached it and I got off Rogue then opened the door.

Rin: I'm home!

Sting: Who are you yelling to?

Rin: Myself of course. Dumb Stingy Bee!

Sting: Who are you calling dumb!

Rin: You of course!

Rogue: Sting stop bothering her and let her get settled.

Rin: Oh that's right! I wanted to change clothes and undye my hair.

Rogue: At least Sting can't call you Blondie anymore.

Rin: I know.

I walked to my room and went in closing the door behind me. First thing I did was untie my side ponytail. I never really liked the look afterall. I then combed my hair so that my bangs were to the side. I then undressed and got into the shower. I turned it on and relaxed as the warm water washed away all the dirt and dust. When I was done I dried myself and stared into the mirror. I decided to turn completely back once and for all. I removed my contacts and my eyes looked the way it was supposed to again. My real eye color was red. A brilliant scarlet.

Rin: Open gate of the crab I open thee! Cancer!

A magic circle appeared in front of the key and Cancer appeared.

Cancer: What can I do for you today?-Ebi

Rin: Can you turn my hair to it's original color?

Cancer: Of course.-Ebi

As Cancer undyed my hair I fell asleep.

Someone was shaking me.

Cancer: Rin?-Ebi

Rin: Oh hey Cancer did you finish?

Cancer: Yes.-Ebi

Rin: You can go then.

Cancer: Goodbye.-Ebi

With a flash Cancer left. My hair reached my waist and it was pure silver again. I went to my closet and looked at it in awe. I missed dressing like this. Rows of white plainish dresses filled my closet. They were different though. Some had white flowers attached or beading or designs. Some were long and flowy while others bunched up in some areas and others were like princess dresses. I picked one that was a little above knee long and was a two strap dress that ended in triangles of fabric. Like everything else it was white but it also had a small black heart in the middle of the chest in the front. I slipped it on and pulled on some white tights. I then put on simply white boots that reached my knees and had laces going up on the front that ended in a cute bow at the top of each boot. I took two white lacy bows and I attached them. They both had two seperate small strings of lace drifting off of the bow that blended with my hair. I walked out the room and found Sting and Rogue sitting on the couch.

Sting: Someone dressed up.

Rin: You forget this is how I originally looked.

Rogue: You look nice.

Rogue was looking away from me but I knew he was blushing.

Rin: How can you say that if you're not even looking at me?

Rogue turned to face me and I was right. Red colored his cheeks as he looked at me.

Rogue: You do look beautiful though.

I walked over to him and sat in his lap. I brushed a kiss against his cheek.

Sting: Someone is getting some tonight.

Rin: Mine you're own business. You're just jealous you can't get any.

Rogue: W-wha-

Rin: Don't be so embarrassed Rogue-kun~

I was teasing him and obviously I was enjoying it. His reactions were so cute but he wasn't a push over either.

Rin: Oh! That reminds me! Gate of the maiden I open thee! Virgo!

Virgo appeared before me and bowed.

Virgo: Is it punishment time Hime?

Sting: Rin I never knew you were into such kinky things.

Rin: It's not punishment time and will never be and Sting you bitch! Anyway Virgo could you bring Setsuna out?

Virgo: Of course Hime.

Virgo vanished and reappeared carrying Setsuna who was a pure white fennec fox.

Virgo: Here you go Hime.

Rin: Thanks Virgo.

I took Setsuna from Virgo's arms and placed her in my lap. She mewled and looked at me. She pushed her head into my hand wanting to be pet. I rubbed my hand over her head repeatedly and she closed her eyes.

Virgo: Will that be all Hime?

Rin: Yes you can go now Virgo. Thanks for taking Setsuna.

Virgo: You're welcome Hime. Bye.

Virgo vanished. I set Setsuna down and got off Rogue.

Rogue: What's wrong?

Rin: Nothing I just want to feet Setsuna.

Rogue: Oh. The food is in the cupboard.

Rin: I know.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the cupboard on the right 3rd down. I grabbed Setsuna's food and poured it into her bowl and filled her water bowl with clean mineral water.

I walked back into the room and sat beside Rogue this time. I held his hand and he held it back.

Sting: Well I'm going to bed. You two better not make too much noise or I'll make sure next time you do "that" you'll be doing it in the streets.

Rin: Sting you bitch!

I threw a rock at Sting and it hit him right in the face.

Sting: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET A ROCK FROM!

Rin: MAGIC BITCH! IT WAS A MAGICAL ROCK THAT CAME FROM A MAGICAL PLACE CALLED THE POT OF ROCKS RIGHT THERE!

Sting: WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN! WHY WOULD YOU HIT ME WITH A ROCK!

Rin: Because you deserved it? Duh!

Sting: I'm going to bed.

Sting walked off rubbing his forehead muttering something about rocks and plants.

I pushed Rogue down on the couch and put my head on his chest. I listened to his heart as it quickened.

Rin: Rogue?

Rogue: Yes?

Rin: Let's go to your room.

Rogue: Alright.

We got up still holding hands and walked to his room. We went in and he got in bed first opening the covers for me to get in. I lay down and put my head on the pillow next to his. He wrapped his arms around and hugged me to his chest. I put my hands on his chest. I kicked off my boots and pulled the blanket over me.

Rin: Rogue.

Rogue: Yeah Rin?

Rin: I love you.

Rogue: I know. I love you too.

We hugged each other tighter and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue: Rin wake up we're going on a job.

I opened my eyes and found Rogue to my right standing in a... PINK APRON!?

Rin: Rogue what the hell are you wearing?

Rogue: It was a bet okay! Sting and I made a bet that if he could get 10 girls to give him their number in one night I would wake you up in a pink frilly apron and cook you breakfast in bed and sing you a song.

Rin: I get breakfast in bed? D

Rogue: Yup.

Rogue gave me one of those table things and put a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes on it. He then put a cup of tea on the table.

Rin: Wow Rogue you sure can cook!

I tried a bite of pancake and it was so fluffy! It was light and soft and soo good!

Rogue: Thanks.

Rin: So what are you gonna sing for me?

Rogue: What do you want to hear?

Rin: What was that song you used to sing when we were kids. When me and Minny couldn't sleep and you'd sing to us.

Rogue: Oh that song. It was called Regret Message. (by Rin Kagamine English lyrics by Ketsuban or Popprincess)

Rin: Can you sing that one?

Rogue: Sure I guess

In a town by a port looking out onto the sea  
Alone on the sand stands a girl crying  
And a custom persists  
And today it still exists  
Traditions from long long ago

"Write down a wish on a piece of parchment,  
Then place it in a bottle"  
If you let it flow  
Then someday it will grow  
And your heart's desire will be real

Flow along, glass bottle, and please don't take too long,  
Cause what I want the most is in that message  
And on the other side of this sunset  
Right there, my wish will disappear

You would always do everything I asked you to  
Really any request of mine yet and I still  
Was a spoilt selfish brat and I really regret that  
I always caused problems for you

The you who granted me every single wish  
Are no longer here by me  
On this blue sea, will all my feelings  
Arrive to where you are

Flow along, little wish, and please don't take too long,  
To take away my tears and all my regret,  
It was too late by then, to fix my sins,  
When they'd taken you far from me

Flow along, glass bottle, and please don't take too long,  
Cause what I want the most is in that message  
And on the other side of this sunset  
Right there, my wish will disappear

Flow along, little wish, and please don't take too long,  
To take away my tears and all my regret,  
"If we're ever reborn, I hope in my next life

Rin: She hopes what?

Rogue: That's the end of it. The lullaby was based on a story but the thing is the story doesn't tell this part and the song doesn't ever mention what she wanted.

Rin: Will you tell me the story?

Rogue: Sure I guess.

The song was a bit sad but beautiful. I wonder what happened to her?

Rogue: In a kingdom there lived a young girl who was 14. She was the queen of the kingdom. Seperated at birth she had a twin brother. Her twin brother was her servant and very dedicated to her. But being 14 she didn't have the best grasp on economics and such. She was spoiled in a way and her actions hurt a lot of people. One of them being her brother. Her brother fell in love with a girl in another nation who was kind and beautiful but the Queen wanted her gone because she had captured the heart of the man the Queen held deep affection for. Her brother decided a long time ago to put the Queen before everything else even if he had to become evil to fulfill her wish. So she carried her wishes out and killed the girl even though his heart broke when he did it. When the villagers and everyone finally had enough they stormed the castle and the brother told the Queen "Here borrow my clothes from now on I'm the Queen you are the fugitive. Run and I'll buy you time. No one will be able to notice a difference we're twins after all" She cried but did as he said. She ran and escaped and he was to be executed. At the execution she came in a hood to say her last goodbye. When the clock struck noon he said"Oh it's tea time" and died. She stayed while the crowd dispersed and eventually left. I believe she became a nun after that.

I suddenly noticed I was crying.

Rin: That's so sad.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to dry the tears. Rogue hugged me and I inhaled his intoxicating scent of winter.

Rogue: Don't cry Rin it's just a story.

Rin: I know I just feel so sorry for them.

Rogue: Maybe I shouldn't have told you that story. But at least now you can guess her wish.

Rin: Hmmm... maybe her wish would be to see her brother or say goodbye to him?

Rogue: Maybe. Her wish is lost in history though.

Rin: Ne Rogue.

Rogue: Yes?

Rin: Let's go to the ocean and make our own wishes one day kay?

Rogue: Okay.

Rin: It's a promise then!

I quickly finished breakfast and got dressed. I wore the same clothes as yesterday except for a different dress. The dress was the same length as the one yesterday but more frilly and a bit more puffy it also had a heart neckline with flowery beading across it. It had short sleeves. I also put on white fingerless gloves that reached to my elbow and were made of a thin lace. I wore the same shoes as yesterday.

Rin: Okay I'm ready!

I packed up some spare dresses and clothes and stuff into a small suitcase.

Rin: Gate of the maiden I summon thee! Virgo!

Virgo appeared and bowed.

Virgo: It is punishment time yes Hime?

Rin: No nothing like that. But could you take this suitcase into the spirit world for now?

Virgo: Yes Hime.

Rin: Thanks.

Virgo took the suitcase with her as she returned to the spirit world.

Rogue: Cmon Rin! Sting is already at the guild so we're the late ones.

Rin: Did Lector and Fro already go?

Rogue: Yeah they went earlier.

Rin: We better get a move on then!

I opened the door and bright sunlight came through. It was bright so I covered my eyes for a moment. I walked out and Rogue came behind me. He locked the door and we walked to the guild in silence holding each other's hand.

We walked up the path and opened the doors.

Sting: What took you two so long!

Rin: I woke up late kay?

Sabertooth members: Good morning your Majesty!

Rin: Good morning everyone please be at ease.

Everyone sat back down and continued what they were doing. I led Rogue to where Sting was.

Rogue:So shall we choose a job?

Rin: What type should we take?

Sting: Needs to be one that pays good since we're splitting it 3 ways now.

Rin: How about this one?

I pointed at one that said

Exterminate the beast terrorizing Memphayne

Reward 800,000J

Sting: Sure I guess I don't see anything wrong with it.

Rogue: Why don't we take this one too then. If we walk back from Memphayne instead of taking the train back we can do this job on the road back.

Rogue held up a request that said

Hunt and collect 60 flying fish

Reward: 500,000J

Sting: Sure why not?

Rin: Well I guess a day or two walking isn't going to kill us. Let's take both then. Min-chan!

Minerva: Onee-sama! Are you going on a job?

Rin: Yeah can we take these two?

I held up both requests and she nodded.

Minerva: Sure Onee-sama!

Minerva wrote down we were taking those requests in a log.

Rogue: Let's go then.

Rin: Bye Min-chan!

Minerva: Bye Onee-sama!

Sting: That reminds me Rin you still remember how to use your powers right?

Rin: No duh!

Sting: Don't be so damn defensive woman. You did have to hide it for years.

Rin: I trained in secret some times. I wouldn't just let them go to waste like that.

Rogue: That reminds me what is this beast anyway?

I pulled out that request and read it again.

Rin: It says its some sort of big beast that comes into town at night and eats all their food. It seems to be able to conjure great winds and so that's why they haven't been able to deal with it.

Sting: What kind of beast is that? It's only eating food?

Rin: Sounds alot like Natsu actually.

Rogue: You think Salamander could be doing this?

Rin: No way it's just that he used to eat all my food too.

We arrived at the station and bought our tickets.

Rogue: Let's see the train for Memphayne arrives in about 3 minutes.

Rogue said this as he looked at the schedule.

Sting: I'm so not looking forward to this ride.

Rin: I wonder if I'll get motion sickness.

Rogue: What do you mean?

Rin: It seems being a dragon slayer makes you prone to motion sickness but Wendy being a sky dragon slayer doesn't have it. As a celestial dragon slayer I also have sky dragon slayer magic but does that mean I'm immune to motion sickness as well or no?

Rogue: I'd say you are. That girl is immune because she has that spell right?

Rin: Yeah.

Rogue: Since you have the same powers you should be immune also then.

Rin: I guess that makes sense.

Sting: Wait that means you can cast that spell right?

Rin: It's called Troia and if you use it too often it won't work anymore. So toughen up and deal with it.

The train arrived then and as we got on I noticed their faces were already turning green. I giggled and they gave me strange looks. We went into our own compartment and I sat next to Rogue while Sting, Lector, and Fro sat on the other side.

The train started moving and I felt perfectly fine.

Rin: Hmm I guess you were right Rogue.

Rogue: Uh-huh.

Rogue tried to stay as silent as possible while sitting straight and looking forward. He was gonna stress out like that so I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me so that he was laying in my lap. I played with a bit of his hair and watched as he relaxed.

Sting: No fair! How come Rogue gets to lay in your lap and I don't!

Rin: Well him dating me means he has dibs automatically. Also be more quiet or you'll wake him.

Rogue already fell asleep and he looked so cute when he did it! His usual stoic face was relaxed and he even had a small smile on his face. Eventually I also nodded off...

* * *

**What'd you think? I tried to get a little more into Lucy's original character while keeping most of the changes I made there. Also guys remember to vote for what guy you want her to end up with! It's not decided yet! I haven't decided if I want her to permanently stay with Rogue or if I want to shake their relationship up and make her fall in love with someone else and pair Rogue with Yukino.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rin wake up!" I heard Lector shout. I opened my eyes and sure enough the little exceed was flying in front of my face.

"What is it Lector?" I asked.

"We're almost there. Wake up Rogue and Sting too. We need to get off soon." The exceed explain to me.

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch echoed.

"Wake up Rogue!" I shouted in his ear as I leaned in close.

"What is it Rin?" He said as he tried his best not to be sick and puke.

"Lector says we're almost there now get up so I can wake up Sting." He sat up and leaned on the wall of the car.

"Sting~" I said sweetly as I held a small flame on my index finger dangerously close to his face. He opened his eyes and jumped when he saw the flame and when he did a little bit of his hair caught fire. He didn't notice so I made some ice on his head then melted it with fire so that water killed the small fire.

"I got it~" I said as I did this.

"Thanks alot Rin" He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're ever so welcome 3 hehehe" I couldn't help buy laugh as he stared at me angrily. You can't take a wet Sting seriously at all D.

Suddenly the train announcer said

"Arrived in 1 minute! Prepare to get off!"

"I guess we're almost there." I said trying to keep them from passing out. I kissed Rogue on the cheek and he blushed and stared at me.

"Rogue we're here let's go kay~" The train stopped and immediately I noticed both of them felt better.

"Finally let's get off this death trap!" Sting yelled as he ran off the train.

"Shall we go?" Rogue asked.

"Of course." He held out a hand as we stepped off the train and I took it. We held hands as we searched for Sting. We finally found him leaning against a wall.

"Took you guys long enough" He said as we walked towards him.

"You're the one who walked off you stupid Stingy Bee. You should have waited!" I complained as he glared at me. I glared back and then suddenly I smiled sweetly at him.

"After all what would happen to you if you got lost stupid little bee." I whispered into his ear as I closed the space between us. I then jumped back before he could try and hit me. Teasing Sting was probably one of the funniest things to do.

"Come on you two let's just get the job already. The city hall should be this way." Rogue said trying to hurry us along.

"Okay~" I smiled at Rogue and we walked to the hall leaving Sting to walk behind us.

"This should be it." Rogue said staring at the request.

"Let's go in then!" I said as I half dragged Rogue into the building.

I found the receptionist and I cleared my voice. She looked up at me surprised.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asked.

"Hello there! I'm Rin and these two are Rogue and Sting. We're here from Sabertooth to take care of your little pest problem." I said as I smiled at her.

"Oh the mayor is waiting in his office for you. Please walk this way." She said getting up and walking towards the double doors.

"Gladly." I responded still smiling.

We followed her into the room and she then went back to her own desk.

"Hello you are from Sabertooth correct?" A middle aged man asked me sitting in a chair behind his desk. He got up and stood before me. I held out my hand and he bowed and kissed it earning a growl from Rogue.

"Calm Rogue. Hello mister mayor I'm Rin pleased to meet you." I added a small wink at the end and the man blushed. Yup I still got it.

"For the past week or so a large beast have been bothering the citizens of the town. The reports all say it's very large and strong and people are starting to panic. I need you guys to take it out. I will reward you of course." He said.

"It'll be no problem for us. Afterall we're Sabertooth mages. One small beast is nothing to us." I said and I gave him a crooked smile ans tilted my head to the left. Pervy old man are the easiest to seduce.

"That's good. Now the beast should be in the forest to the right of town." He said.

"Okay~. See you later mister mayor. Rogue, Sting, let's go."I said as I started to walk out.

Rogue and Sting followed behind me and we soon got out of the building.

"What was that all about?" Rogue asked. I couldn't help but detect a little jealousy in his tone.

"Hehehe~ Are you jealous Rogue?" I asked smiling at him.

"N-no! But you were flirting with him." He mumbled the last part.

"Rogue don't worry I was just ensuring we get a good reward and of course spreading the Sabertooth name. It's good for people like him to look up to us. It's nothing personal." I explained as we walked to the forest.

"I don't even want to know how you learned to flirt like that." Sting said while wearing a disgusted face.

"Oh please as if you don't flirt with girls you play boy."

"How do you know that!" He yelled in shock.

"First of all you just admitted it. Second of all you guys can't really believe I didn't keep tabs on you while I was playing Lucy Heartfillia, You guys were my best friend for a lot of my child hood ya know. It's not like I just forgot you guys." I said. I guess my voice sounded a little hurt at the end because I felt Rogue's arms around me.

"Of course not Rin we never thought that. Right Sting?" He asked a little threateningly.

"O-of course!" Sting said a little nervously.

We soon reached the forest.

"Stand back guys. _Roar of the sky dragon!_" I yelled as I propelled myself into the air to look for the monster. I saw a flash of something a mile or two ahead. When I reached the ground I told them about it. We decided to check it out and walked the direction I saw it.

"Fro is tired" Frosch said as we walked.

"Awh~ don't worry Rin will carry you 3" I said as I scooped the cute little exceed into my arms.

"Hey that's not fair! I want to be carried too!" Lector complained so I picked him up too.

I continued walking. I decided with two exceeds in my arms it would be hard to fight so I put Lector on my head and carried Fro.

"Lector do not mess up my hair do you understand me. If we get in a fight I want you to take Fro and fly." I told him.

"Okay Fairy-Sama" He responded.

"I'm not a fairy anymore Lector... just call me Rin from now on okay?" I said.

"Okay Rin-Sama" He said as he sat on my head.

We kept walking till we reached what I saw. It was a small cave with something pink sleeping inside.

"I think that's it." Rogue said.I put Fro and Lector down and told them to hide in the bushes.

"Sting wanna start us off?" I asked him.

"My pleasure. _Roar of the white dragon!_" He yelled as a beam of light hit the pink yelled in pain and quickly got up and out the cave. It was a two legged dragon headed beast with two little arms on the side of it.

"You think that's really it?" I asked Rogue.

"That fits the description" He responded.

"Okay then. _Fist of the fire dragon!_" I yelled as my hand was engulfed in flames and I punched the beast in the stomach. It was knocked back onto the ground but it got up and screeched again loudly.

"_Roar of the shadow dragon!_" Rogue yelled as a jet of shadows hit the beast in the chest. It quickly got up again and charged at us trying to stomp us.

I quickly freezed the floor and it slipped and fell crashing into some trees.

"_Roar of the water dragon!_" I yelled as I sent a jet of hot steaming water at the beast.

"Wait where did Sting go?" I asked Rogue.

"I actually don't know." He said back just realizing his partner was gone.

"_Fist of the white dragon!_" Sting yelled as he suddenly jumped down from a tree onto the beast and it passed out.

"Where were you Sting?" I asked confused where he went and how he got on the tree.

"You guys didn't notice? The dratted thing hit me with it's tail and slammed me into the back of the cave. I just woke up and decided to get revenge." Sting said annoyed.

"What can I say you're really unnoticeable." I said shrugging.

"What did you say you stupid blonde!" He yelled back.

"If you haven't noticed I'm not blonde anymore you stupid bee!" I held up a lock of my silver hair.

"This is SILVER S-I-L-V-E-R NOT GOLD YOU DUMB IDIOT!" I yelled at him.

"Let's just go back and collect the reward. It'll turn dark soon." Rogue said.

"Kay~" I said as I grabbed his hand and we started walking. Sting trailing behind us.

As weird as it feels to be living like this. It's nice to see them again.


End file.
